


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [11]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim has been buying.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 18 Dec - star prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: star:**  


Two days later, Jim sat in the loft contemplating the object in his hand and wondering if he was making a huge mistake. Blair wasn’t due back from Rainier for another hour or so, so he had taken the opportunity to wrap the gift he had bought on impulse for his friend, hoping that it wasn’t too much, and that it would be accepted in the spirit in which it was intended. 

It was a small box containing a beautiful gold pendant, not too big and not too small, and not feminine either, and he truly hoped that Blair would be happy to wear it. But then again, he could be wrong. Because it was a Star of David, and as a generally non-practising Jew, Blair might not want to display the symbol that had come to represent Judaism. 

But then again, Jim had been profoundly moved by the sincerity and quiet pleasure his guide had exhibited during the ritual of the Hanukkah candle lighting, so perhaps the young man wouldn’t be averse to wearing it. After all, he was happy to wear the symbols of other customs and beliefs he embraced, like the ankh he sometimes wore, and the various native bead and leather necklaces and bracelets in his collection. 

And hopefully he would accept it as a token of Jim’s affection for him also. 

Nodding decisively, Jim closed the small box and reached for the sheet of gift wrap he had chosen. Blair was far too kind-hearted a soul to scoff at his gift, and Jim was sure that he would appreciate the gesture if nothing else. 

Then again, speaking of gestures, Jim chuckled to himself as he completed his task. Thinking about their arrival in the bullpen the other day, perhaps he should strategically place some mistletoe sprigs of his own in the loft? 

Then perhaps Blair might take the hint? 

Now there was a thought.  



End file.
